


Никогда не говори «никогда»

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Movie Reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на основе смутных спойлеров о сюжете мувика, в итоге получилось просто АУ на тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не говори «никогда»

– Я ухожу, – сказал Сого, остановившись в дверном проёме. – И никогда не вернусь.  
– Никогда не говори «никогда», – рассеянно отозвался Хиджиката.  
Он даже головы не повернул, продолжая что-то быстро писать – наверное, очередное бесполезное прошение.  
Сого считал, что нужно не просить, а требовать.  
Сого считал, что нужно не разговаривать, а действовать.  
Хиджиката считал иначе. Он толкал длинные речи про «шаткое положение», «тактический просчёт» и «необходимость всё тщательно продумать». Когда Сого не выдержал и прижал его к стене в коридоре, после очередного дурацкого совещания, Хиджиката высказался яснее. «Нас просто перебьют, – сказал он, даже не глядя на воткнутый в стену в сантиметре от виска клинок. – Они только и ждут, чтобы мы дали им повод. Но я этого не допущу».  
Этот разговор случился вчера, а сегодня Сого решил покинуть Шинсенгуми. Но Хиджикате, кажется, было всё равно.  
Сого прождал пару секунд и, не получив никакой реакции, повернулся, чтобы уходить.  
– Не влипай в неприятности, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– О себе лучше беспокойтесь, – бросил Сого в ответ.  
Шагнул в коридор, остановился и снова заглянул в комнату.  
– Давно хотел сказать – дурацкая у вас причёска.  
Хиджиката только фыркнул. Сого искренне пожалел, что у него нет при себе базуки.

Итак, он действительно ушёл – из Шинсенгуми, из Эдо. Отправился бродить по стране. Он шёл, куда глаза глядят, из города в город, из деревни в деревню, убивая попадавшихся на пути бандитов, джои и аманто. Иногда делал крюк, если слышал о банде неподалёку.  
Если бы он проследил собственный маршрут, то понял бы, что движется по кругу, не удаляясь от Эдо на слишком большое расстояние. Но Сого не думал. Не думал вообще ни о чём, кроме того, где переночевать, и что поесть, и как отстирать чужую кровь с одежды .  
Его волосы отросли, и он начал собирать их в хвост, как ронин. Ночами ему снились сестра и Кондо-сан, и даже босс Йорозуи иногда. И Хиджиката тоже снился. Этот ублюдок был способен отравлять Сого жизнь даже на расстоянии.  
Так прошёл год, а потом Сого вернулся.

Он не знал, почему так получилось, но однажды он выпрыгнул из машины подвозившего его старичка, приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу и увидел Эдо прямо перед собой. Судьба или собственное желание привели его обратно – кто знает.  
Город то ли вымер, то ли притворялся мёртвым. Сого шёл по знакомым улицам, отмечая тени в подворотнях, чувствуя взгляды из-за закрытых окон, прислушиваясь к взрывам и завыванию сирен где-то вдалеке. Не то чтобы ему было до этого дело, но что-то словно толкало в спину, и он незаметно для себя всё ускорял шаг.  
Во двор казарм он уже вбежал.  
Здесь никого не было – Сого прошёл по пустым комнатам, не находя следов борьбы – и снова вернулся во двор. Постоял, бездумно пнул мелкий камешек и вернулся на улицу.  
Их могли расформировать. Или отправить на задание всем отрядом. Или…  
Мысли теснили друг друга, сбивая с толку, словно за этот год он совсем отвык думать. Или отвык беспокоиться.  
Он вытащил какого-то беднягу из легковушки – сам виноват, что выбрался на улицу в такое время – включил радио, пошарил по станциям, пока не наткнулся на новостной канал. Голос диктора прерывался, выдавая информацию по крупицам:  
– Беспорядки… в районе Термина… весь город… Шинсенгу…  
Сого в сердцах стукнул кулаком по рулю и повернул на дорогу, ведущую к правительственной тюрьме.

Здесь кипел бой. Какие-то ронины, по виду – джои, сражались с тюремной охраной. Сого не любил джои, но прихвостней бакуфу не любил ещё сильнее, и когда он увидел, как один такой, в серой форме, замахивается, чтобы добить упавшего – ударил без колебаний.  
– Окита-сан?  
Ямазаки приподнялся на локтях, изумлённо моргая. Он тоже отрастил волосы, надо же. Сого не стал ни о чём расспрашивать – и так потерял слишком много времени. Он просто спросил:  
– Где?  
Ямазаки понял и махнул рукой – Сого посмотрел в ту сторону – на ворота тюрьмы, где шла самая яростная схватка. Ну да, можно было догадаться.  
Хиджиката сражался в самом сердце боя, там, где было опаснее всего – как всегда.  
– Слишком долго, – сказал он, когда Сого прорубился к нему прямо сквозь ряды слабаков в сером.  
Как будто это было в порядке вещей, как будто не прошёл целый год. Надо же, а ведь Сого почти забыл – как сильно его ненавидит.  
– Отвлекающий манёвр, – сказал Хиджиката быстро, сквозь зубы. – Люди Кацуры отправились к боковому входу. Нужна поддержка.  
«И это приветствие?», мог бы сказать Сого. Или: «а «пожалуйста»?», или… Он многое мог бы сказать, но просто кивнул, повернулся к сражавшимся Шинсенгуми и крикнул:  
– Первый отряд! За мной!  
От первого отряда осталось человек пятнадцать, но чтобы спасти мир никогда не требовалось слишком много народа.

Стихийно образовавшаяся вечеринка получилась ужасно скучной. Хиджиката углубился в какие-то разговоры с Кацурой, а Кондо-сан только потрепал Сого по голове и умчался навестить Шимуру Отае.  
– Тебе не идут длинные волосы, Окита-кун, – сказал босс Йорозуи. – Теперь ты похож на персонажа другого аниме.  
– А вам не идут все эти бинты, – в тон отозвался Сого. – Похожи на покойника. Ах, да, вы же и есть покойник.  
Босс подмигнул, мол, один-один, но продолжить разговор не получилось – йорозуевские детишки утащили его за свой стол.  
Кстати, о детишках. Рыжая за год отрастила себе впечатляющие буфера. Сого спросил, где она взяла столько силикона, и едва успел уклониться от удара зонтиком. Зонтик тоже значительно увеличился в размерах, поэтому вступать в полемику Сого не решился.  
А потом босс Йорозуи встал на телепортирующее устройство, его окутали клубы зелёного дыма, и он исчез.  
– И что, – спросил очкарик, – завтра, когда мы проснёмся, мир изменится?  
– Значит, нужно поскорее лечь спать! – заявила рыжая.  
На этом всё и кончилось.  
Сого зашёл в свою комнату, огляделся, не зная, чем заняться. Здесь всё было в точности так, как он оставил, уходя. Судя по отсутствию пыли, убирали здесь регулярно. Как трогательно. Сого подошёл к зеркалу, задумчиво посмотрел на своё отражение, и его вдруг осенило. Завтра мир изменится, но было кое-что, что он мог сделать прямо сейчас.

Хиджиката будто бы спал, но успел скатиться с футона вовремя, так что меч проткнул лишь подушку.  
– Сого, какого хрена?!  
– Я всего лишь хотел сделать вам одолжение и исправить вашу причёску.  
– Снеся мне голову?  
– Это здорово упростило бы задачу, – признал Сого.  
Хиджиката нащупал светильник, включил и посмотрел на него, недовольно хмурясь.  
– Знаешь, это уже… – Он осёкся. – Ты остриг волосы?  
Сого промолчал, а Хиджиката поднял руку и аккуратно подёргал за короткую прядку над ухом.  
– Почему?  
– Кондо-сан снова с нами, так что я больше не ронин.  
– Нет. Почему ты вернулся?  
Сого не ответил, поджав губы. Если бы он сам знал.  
– Ты же говорил, что никогда не вернёшься, – Хиджиката всё гнул своё, и Сого нехотя ответил:  
– Никогда не говори «никогда».  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся – Сого понял, что повторил его фразу, и разозлился.  
– К тому же, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – есть одна вещь, которую я хотел сделать.  
– Какая?  
– Да так… – Сого наклонился ниже и, прежде чем Хиджиката понял, поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы.  
Немного полюбовался его ошарашенным видом, потом выдернул меч из пола и поднялся.  
– Сого, подожди…  
– Спокойной ночи, Хиджиката-сан.  
Он вышел на энгава, взглянул в тёмное, без единой звёздочки небо и глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух. Завтра мир изменится, и всё это забудется, подобно дурному сну. 

Он проснулся, от того что солнце светило в глаза. Попытался перевернуться на другой бок и не смог – что-то удерживало на месте. Сого приподнялся и с изумлением уставился на дрыхнувшего рядом Хиджикату, который беззастенчиво забросил на него руку.  
«Я же ушёл вчера», эта мысль мелькнула на миг и тут же пропала. Воспоминания из прошлого таяли, заменяясь памятью о настоящем. Они спасли мир, благодаря тому, что босс Йорозуи восстал из мёртвых?.. Глупости, он же не умирал.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, заворочался и открыл глаза. Моргнул.  
– Сого? Ты же никогда не остаёшься до утра?  
Сого помолчал, потом пожал плечами:  
– Никогда не говори «никогда».  
Он ведь уже говорил что-то подобное. Или это был не он? Воспоминание подёрнулось дымкой и растаяло – как и всё, что случилось в той, неправильной, жизни. А в этой реальности светило солнце, и у Сого был выходной, и ещё…  
– Кстати, Хиджиката-сан, давно хотел сказать. Мне нравится ваша причёска.


End file.
